


The one time Dean Winchester said 'Please'

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's less than a hundred words, M/M, and my writing has gotten a lot better since i wrote this (I hope), and not that well written, but anyway, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title, and the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Dean Winchester said 'Please'

As I turn to walk out that door for the final time, a hand caught my wrist.  
A rough but gentle hand, that wouldn’t let go.  
Dean Winchester's hand.  
“Cas,” his normally gravelly voice was soft, trying to stop the emotions running through his head from saturating his voice, and dragging it down until it was nothing..  
“Cas, please. Don’t leave. I need you.”  
I couldn't help but frown at the floor. Please?  
“Why, Dean? Why do you want me to stay?”  
Dean looks for a moment, almost as though he was choking on his heart.  
“Because,” his voice almost broke, “Because, Cas… I,” a swallow, “I love you.”


End file.
